Just Us
by YuYoLS
Summary: After the war, Sakura yearns for Naruto's return. After the war, Naruto had gone missing, and Sasuke was the only person who knew where he had gone. As Sakura and Sasuke sets on a journey to find Naruto, will their relationship become intimate? Or will Sakura's feeling be a one-sided love once again?


Reconstruction after the war has been difficult but endurable for the past six months. Everyone has been living in camps, and the medical team is doing their best to restore everyone's strength. The pink haired doctor worked around the camps. Coming back and forth to see patients and heading to the greenhouse to improve their medical remedies. Her hair about an inch below her shoulders, and her bangs covered her forehead. Wearing her shinobi headband on her forhead, she represented the allied shinobi. Kids wondering around her, parents cheering on the pink haired girl, and still shouting out the names of heroes. With a slight small smile, Sakura grinned. Without responding a word, she pats the little boy with brown hair's head. Walking past the kids, she heads towards the Hokage's tent.

Arriving at the green tent with the imprinted sign written, "HOKAGE" on it, Sakura hesitated to enter.

"Enter Sakura!" the voice of a firm female voice ordered.

"Hai," Sakura replied, "Tsunade-sama." Sakura stared into her master's eyes. The blonde headed hokage still wore her green outfit, and the gray top. With a delighted smile, Tsunade quickly reassures Sakura.

"You're ordered to record the war today. You should head to Ino and Shikamaru's testing. They'll record everything for you," Tsunade stated.

"Yes mam." Sakura salutes.

Tsunade let out a long sigh, "If this is about Naruto and Sasuke, don't worry Sakura."

"I'm not worried about Sasuke Tsunade-sama. It's Naruto!" She replied anxiously.

"Sakura!" Tsunade barked, "Just because you miss that kid, doesn't mean you have to force him to stay."

Biting her lips Sakura held back her anger, "Tsunade-sama, thank-you. I'll be leaving now." Sakura walked out. Words that Tsunade held back would be meaningless. The urge of missing someone can be hard to endure. Like how we urge to eat our favorite food, Sakura misses the Naruto who teases her. Walking to the headquarter of the interrogation team, the people that she meets along the way bows to honor the pink hair. Being a hero for Sakura was hard. Enduring the battle and knowing what really happened is difficult for a person. Holding back the gruesome scenes, ninja's from the battlefield spoke nothing of it. The only praises were given to Sasuke and Naruto.

With Naruto gone for the six months, no one has been able to directly praise the ninja. Sasuke whom has recovered within three months has been interrogated for the past 3 months for 3 hours of the day. Sasuke rarely comes out of the shadows. Only at times of rescuing someone, will he appear.

Last time Sakura heard of him, was when he helped an old lady with her grocery bag. Hearing stories of his nice doings were new and still surprising. For a rogue ninja to come and want to become Hokage is unexpected. Spending over many years trying to take Sasuke back, it wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for the Hokage's explanation.

Moving aside the curtain, Sasuke stood there with the expressionless reaction. His eyes were warm coal black, and his pale skin were still as ever like snow. He wore a black shirt with a turtle neck and long sleeves. Black pants with pockets, and he carried his sword along with him. Smiling, Sakura waved.

"Yo Sasuke-kun! Haven't seen you in a while." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, are you here for an interrogation?" Sasuke asked plainly with no different tone.

Nodding, Sakura smiled, "Yeah, they need to record some information for the history books. Well I'll see you around!" As she was about to walk in, Sasuke purposely walked out first. With a stubborn and annoyed eyes, Sakura became fustrated.

"YOU LET LADIES WALK IN FIRST!" Sakura barked with her first up. His broad back still facing Sakura, Sakura came to admire his back still. But quickly erasing the admiration, she sighed.

"I'll let you off," She was about to shut the curtains, but before she could Sasuke turned to look at her. With the eye connection they made, Sakura blushed. Her whole face turned red, and she became angered with herself.

'Why am I blushing at something so stupid!' Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "Do you want to come with me to go fetch Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Automatically her face quickly returned to normal. Her serious eyes on his entwined as if they understood each other. Her eyes became watery, and a wide grin arose.

"Really?" She asked weakly along with a scratchy voice, "Are you serious?"

Sasuke smirked, "I hate to repeat myself Sakura."

Nodding Sakura laughed, "THANK YOU!" She jumped with an excitement. As she was about to run to hug Sasuke, she stopped. His eyes were purely emotionless leading Sakura to think that he thinks she was annoying.

"Well-" Sakura sighed backing off, "Thank you. Let's meet at the gate at 6!" She stuck out her hands. Staring at the frail skin of Sakura's, he stuck out his hands and grabbed hers. A firm grip they held.

After the interrogation, Sakura quickly runs to the gate. Waiting for an hour, Sasuke finally appears.

"How early were you here?" He asked calmly.

"Just got here," She lied.

"Sure."

"Are you ready?" Sasuke sighed.

"Do you even know where he is?" Sakura asked with anticipation.

Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl, "Sakura, are you telling me that you have had no idea where that idiot is all this time?"

Sakura nodded, "NO ONE TOLD ME!" She yelled.

"How burdensome," Sasuke sighed scratching his hair, "Healing in the summoned world,"

Automatically, Sakura became tense, "You mean...all this time he's been trying to recover?" Sakura bit her lips.

"That's why I need you," Sasuke responded.

Turning her hands into a fist, Sakura was speechless, "When did you find out?"

"I knew for along time," Sasuke said.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? TEAM 7?" Sakura asked.

Sighing Sasuke responded, "You never asked!"

With silence between the two, Sakura nodded with acceptance, and the two began on their journey in silence once more. Running through trees, Sasuke watches Sakura from behind. Finally dropping back to Sasuke's pace, Sakura gave him a death stare.

"Are you a pervert?" Sakura asked, "Stop staring from behind."

Sasuke's veins of irritation popped out, "Pervert? It's not like you have anything to look at anything to look at anyways!"

Quickly Sakura's veins became visible, but as she began to reminiscence on the past, she laughed.

"What?"

"I wish Naruto was here," Sakura sighed, "Naruto was the only one who believed that you'll return. I honestly gave up."

"That's why you're weak," He responded making her veins pop out once more.

"Whatever," She relaxed, "I'm thankful. Actually we never really talked before. Therefore, I hope that we'll remain good friends...for Naruto's sake," Sakura said.

At the corner of his eyes, Sasuke glanced at the cherry haired girl. For the second time, he realized how green her eyes were; as if they were a crystallized gem.

"So if it wasn't for Naruto, we wouldn't be friends?" He questioned.

Setting off a shocked response, Sakura stared at him with an empty look, "What?" she asked. Caught off guard from the question, she tripped off a branch and fell onto the ground landing on her butt.

"OUCH!" Sakura rubbed her behind. Jumping from the branch, he growled.

"Clumsy," He crossed his hands, "Let's just walk from here on out. When it get's dark, we'll settle."

"Sure," Sakura answered. As they walk, Sakura begins to tell Sasuke stories of Naruto's times without him. Hearing what he missed out, he became curious of what Sakura did all this time.

"What about you?" He finally asked aloud.

Again giving him her shocked and emotionless face she responded to his question with a smile, "Thank-you."

"For what?" He looked away.

"For asking," She sighed, "Well, since you left, I really wanted to help Naruto. So I became a student of Tsunade. Learning many new things, and discovering new remedies for things. There wasn't anything new." She smiled.

"So you're telling me you trained all this time and got no where?" He teased with a grin.

With her death stare she strikes through him, "Shut-up. This weakling saved you during the war." She smiled. Since Naruto wasn't here, Sakura had to put the smile on because Sasuke was important to Naruto. She felt as if she needed to entertain him in case he leaves for any necessary reasons.

"Nes Sasuke-kun?" She asked, "I heard from Tsunade-sama that you're starting to restore your clan," She asked with her normal tone, "I was wondering if you-"

"NO." He gave her an automatic no.

"LISTEN! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LISTEN!" She yelled.

"What?" He smirked, "You were going to tell me that you still can't forget about me, and that you want to become my restorer?" He grinned.

Using her hands to make a cross she shout, "NO! Totally wrong! I want to see that medicines that was created by the Uchiha's. There were rumors back then that the Uchiha medical ninja has a book of unknown medicines."

Sasuke's grin was wiped off, "What? That's a lame excuse to want to become my restorer," He joked with her.

Sakura smirked, "What? You thought I would really ask YOU a EX-ROGUE NINJA to become my groom?" Sakura laughed, "Sorry Sasuke-kun, but I have no intentions of having any type of relationships with you," She joked as she shudders her shoulder, "Because I'm going to make Naruto Hokage!" She smiled. Disappointing Sasuke, he quickly picked up the pace leaving her a step behind.


End file.
